


French Kisses

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Series: Harry and his Little House Spider. [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Bisexual Peter Parker, Cute, Fluff, French Harry, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harry Osborn, I'll read back and think WHY did I write this, M/M, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Parksborn, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker just wants a french kiss from his french boy, and maybe a kiss as well, i can write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: 3 times Peter wanted a kiss (maybe even a French kiss) and then 1 time he got his French kiss from his French boy.Excuse my terrible french please
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Harry and his Little House Spider. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810477
Comments: 38
Kudos: 72





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts).



> This is for ProsperDemeter for coming up with the French Harry idea.  
> It's nowhere near up to the standards that ProsperDemeter writes at but I hope you enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> Much love @bene_the_bay_tb

By the time Peter had changed out of his suit and into his school clothes, the bell had literally rung. He sprinted to class racing round the corners at full speed dodging the rush of people at the same time. Once he reached class he realised he’d left all his books in his locker but his thoughts came to an immediate halt when he caught sight of those deep cerulean eyes. Harry’s eyes. He fell in love all over again. 

“Sup dickwad, just in time” Flash teased breaking Peter from his trance.  
He nodded ignoring Flash’s stupid comment and went to take his seat beside Harry, before remembering he’d forgotten his books again.  
“Hey Harry” He muttered quickly.  
Before he could rush off anywhere Harry plonked every single one of his books down on the desk. 

“Oh god Har, you’re a life saver, a literal hero” Peter exclaimed, clearly relieved.  
“Yes, I know, I mean getting your best friends books is way more “hero like” than saving 50 peoples lives this morning” Harry joked sarcastically.  
“Did you see that?” Peter asked shyly.  
“Yea on TV, how could I miss it, you were literally tying up 5 master criminals and their AK -47s with sticky string, pretty hard to miss if you ask me” Harry replied. Harry was right, how could he miss it, he was always watching Peter, sure that sounds super creepy, but he was always looking out for Peter just like best friends do. Except Harry was beginning to think that best friends didn’t get up at 5am to watch each other fighting in spandex.  
Peter pulled out a pen for History and opened his book. Looked like they were studying the French Revolution.  
Of course Harry knew the answer to everything considering he boarded at a French school in his high school years but they were in university at the moment and Harry had decided not to continue his education in France, as much as he loved it there he wanted to spend more time with his friends and Peter……

Peter was taking notes about the Bastille Prison when all of a sudden his mind drifted into something he shouldn’t have really thought about. 

“If Harry knows so much about France does that mean he knows how to French kiss?” 

He didn’t realised he’d said that out loud until Harry gave him a confused look and said  
“Ha?” 

“Nothing nothing” Peter stuttered a bit too quickly. 

“Mk” Harry replied. 

Peter spent the rest of the class day dreaming and trying not to mutter his thoughts out loud, he could hardly focus on Napoleon and why he seemed to be such a big part of French history, I mean all he did was completely over throw the French government… nothing too big, because all Peter could think of was whether Harry Osborn gave good French kisses. 

He was shaken when his super spider hearing took the bell a bit too loudly and he jumped from his seat. 

“Nice performance Spidey” Harry laughed, earning himself a nice jab in the ribs.  
“See you after school Pete” and with that Harry planted two small kisses on either side of Peter’s cheeks. Harry had left before Peter could turn bright red. Sure it wasn’t the type of French kisses he wanted but still. 

“He does that to everyone, it’s tradition in France” and when Peter told himself that he felt a pang of something he couldn’t explain. 

“Wait hang on, I thought men in France only did that to the opposite gender” MJ stated as she saw Harry leave. 

Peter didn’t hang around to show everyone the bright red blush that had taken over his face.


	2. A trip down Fifth Avenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider Man needs a new suit (not the kind you're expecting)

The next time Peter saw Harry and decided he still wanted a French kiss from his friend was when they were looking down fifth avenue, or rather Peter was looking and Harry was choosing a range of “silly Armani and Prada suits” for his dads up coming “dinner parties” personally in Peter’s opinion they looked anything but silly on Harry. 

Peter was walking down one end of the street to see his friend walking up the other end, it looked like he was furiously bickering into the phone but as soon as his eyes caught Peter’s they lit up and he hung up on the phone, all previous anger, gone. 

“Faire la bise” Harry exclaimed pulling his friend into a close hug giving Peter a small peck on the cheek. 

Still not the right kind of French kiss. 

Harry broke away and Peter was suddenly cold from the loss of comfort. 

The searched through shops and shops of fine tailored suits and of course Harry was given special treatment and Peter having been Tony’s intern before Thanos got recognised a couple times here and there as well. Now that he thought of it he really did miss Tony. 

Harry came out wearing a black suit that had a double breasted jacket, a white waist coat, all accompanied by a pair of patent leather shoes. 

“What do you think” Harry mumbled lazily, attempting to spin around. 

“Uh” Peter was lost for words, not only because this suit fit Harry perfectly and brought out his beautiful features in every way, but also because Peter found himself seeing something else in Harry, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it though. 

“Wow Har, y-you look incredible” Peter claimed once he’d got himself together. 

“Thanks” Harry replied smiling, his whole mood lifting from Peter’s comment. 

They then proceeded to stand together staring and each other for a while. 

“I can buy you something” Harry eventually said, to break the awkwardness. 

“No no, everything here is worth a small fortune” Peter squeaked. 

“The only thing worth a fortune is you” Harry mumbled but Peter must have heard it wrong he MUST have! 

“Are you sure?” Harry started, “how silly of me, of course you’re going to say no, I’ll just have to get it for you myself then” Harry finished. 

“No please, don’t feel obligated, I don’t really need one anyway” Peter replied trying to talk his friend out of it. 

“What? You don’t have any hot dates” Harry smirked. 

Peter shook his head and sighed. 

“Oh right, well um you always need a nice formal suit so too bad, risk our friendship or just accept a Prada suit...... you choose” Harry replied lightening the slight tension with the mention of the “hot dates”. 

Nothing could stop Harry from getting Peter a suit, so they continued walking along fifth avenue. 

They tried over 10 different stores, with Harry secretly choosing the super expensive suits because he just had a feeling. 

“Mmm, nope try those shoes” Harry said once Peter had come out. 

“Yes perfect” Harry stated once Peter had put them on. 

Peter was now kitted out in a black two piece Prada suit with a white shirt and a black tie. According to Harry he looked very “professional” but it was Harry’s way of stopping himself saying other words like “incredible, beautiful, hot” yea that. 

“tu as l'air fantastique" Harry said, 

“Excuse me, I don’t speak French” 

“I just said you look fantastic” Harry whispered so quietly anyone without super hearing wouldn’t have heard him. 

Peter smiled, bright red dusting over his cheeks. 

What in the name of spiders was happening!


	3. Someone Needs Saving

The next time was not so nice. Peter was swinging around the city doing his usual job. 

He was chilling eating his churro that some lady had given him when he’d help save her kitten from a tree, when his spidey senses went hay wire, he didn’t know why but he pulled his mask down and shot a web before swinging into the city once again. He didn’t know what was wrong but last time he’d felt this way Tony Stark had died. 

A heard a distant kind of yell, coming from someone in distress the first person that struck Peter’s mind… Harry. 

He followed the echoing of the sound and ended up in an alleyway, which was crowded with people and rats, they were crowding around a group of three, who seemed to be beating the life out of someone. Why were they all be down there, for whatever reason Peter had to get down there and figure things out. As soon as he jumped down he recognised those eyes and that golden brown hair. It was in fact Harry covered in a lot of blood and clearly unconscious. 

“Back off” Peter yelled as he jumped down. 

“Oh look, the friendly house spider’s come down to play” one of them sneered smirking, 

“We all know you have a special connection with this idiot” another one said pointing at Harry. 

“We know he’s sickly rich, he doesn’t need all that money, so why doesn’t he share some around” the one who was holding him snapped. 

“I said back off” Peter said again, “I don’t want to do this the hard way but I definitely can” he replied getting grumpier by the second. 

“Give us the mo-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence, because he found himself being kicked in the face by a 18 year old boy in spandex purely fighting out of adrenaline, and spider webs. 

“Get him” one of them shouted. 

They dropped Harry and Peter shot a web to catch his fall considering Harry was still unconscious, while he webbed up the the other two guys who were trying to take Harry away. If it wasn’t for Spider senses he wouldn’t been knocked out. 

“Karen activate iron spider” he shouted in between shooting webs. 

“Activating iron spider suit” came Karen’s reply. 

A hard metal coat encased Peter and he opened his spider legs from the back to fight the person who was coming from behind. 

By the time Peter had webbed up all three guys and punched them all for hurting his Harry, before warning them that if they ever touched Harry again, they’d look worse than squashed spiders, Harry had begun to wake up. He heard sirens so he rushed over to Harry and picked him up. 

“Qu'est-il arrivé” harry mumbled as he woke. 

“Shhh, it’s ok” came Peter’s soft voice. 

“What happened?” Harry repeated, in English this time. 

“We have to get you to the hospital” Peter said. 

“I can’t!” Harry argued as loud as his tired body could. 

“WHY?” Peter said. 

“I have radioactive blood” Harry replied smirking. Peter always said that when he was hurt and someone insisted he went to hospital. 

“Very funny, at least you can have treatment and don’t have to wait for it to heal by its self” Peter sulked. 

“Oops, have I gotten your spider legs in a twist” Harry joked. 

“That’s not even a saying” Peter replied. 

“Just get me some pain killers” harry groaned. 

“On it your highness” Peter teased, and with that he gently lifted Harry into the air and up to Oscorp. 

“Mr Osborn needs a doctor now” Spidey called. 

“Peter,” Harry mumbled 

“Yes Har” Peter replied. 

“Can you stay?” Harry asked. 

“You can’t expect to get rid of me that easily” Peter joked. 

“I need some clothes though, I can’t hang around in my suit” Peter said 

“There’s a spare pair in my cupboard” Harry replied weakly. 

“What a spare “Versace” suit” Peter teased. 

“Not in the mood Pete” 

“Sorry you’re highness” 

Right before Harry was about to collapse, doctors arrived and Spiderman slipped into the wardrobe, and yes he did walk out in Harry’s spare Versace suit, but he didn’t care. He needed to see if his friend was alright. 

He dashed around searching for a rooms where he might be. Eventually he gave up searching and tuned into Harry’s heart beat and the sound of his breathing, moving until the sound got louder and louder and soon enough he found the room. 

Harry was hooked up to an IV for some reason, but he was in a stable condition and he seemed ok. 

“Hey Harry” Peter said as he walked in, 

“I can’t do any meetings now….oh Peter I barely recognised you in that suit” Harry joked

“No matter what it doesn’t seem like you’ll ever loose your silly sense of humour.” Peter teased back. 

“Thanks for saving me Spidey, who knows what might’ve happened if you hadn’t be-“ But Harry was cut off, 

“Don’t Har, don’t think about that, I DID save you and I WILL conti-” Peter replied weakly. 

What happened next was too quick to describe in words. 

Harry pulled Peter down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Right on his lips. 

It was fast but it still happened, and Peter was too in shock to say anything. It still wasn’t a French kiss, but Peter couldn’t complain. 

“What w-was t-that f-f-or” Peter stuttered. 

“How else am I supposed to re pay you?” Harry smirked. 

“C-can you u-um how do I say this?” Peter rambled, 

“Can I do it again?” Harry asked. 

“That was exactly what I wa-“ he was cut off again. 

Peter hated being cut off, especially when he usually had so much to say, but this time he was lost for words. 

Harry’s lips pressed against his own and he felt a weight from his shoulder lift and float away. 

Once they’d pulled away Peter wished he could stay there against Harry forever. 

“Peter” harry croaked. 

“Mhm” Peter mumbled half-heartedly, 

“I, I uh god how do I explain Ok let me just start from the beginning, I like and have liked you for a while and I’m surprised you didn’t catch on” Harry started 

“Harry you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to tell you how I felt” Peter finished when Harry took a breath. 

“Yea?” And Peter nodded. 

“Well then Mr Parker looks like you might have a hot date to wear that suit out with now” Harry joked. 

Peter blushed. 

“You sure” Peter smirked 

“Sure about what?” Harry asked. 

“That you’re hot” Peter teases. 

“Oh you’ve done it now” Harry claims and pulls Peter forward so he falls onto the bed with him. 

“Yea Harry this is a bit too forward for the first few seconds of our “not even relationship” 

“You’ve got some attitude don’t you” Harry argues. 

“You love me for it” Peter replies laughing. 

The reaction Peter got was very unexpected. 

“I do love you for it” Harry whispered against Peters neck making him shiver.


	4. Monsieur de la Nourriture - Food Sir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might need to scroll through and find the menu with the restaurant link! I only put it there if you're curious it's not a must read!!

“Oh Peter you look incredible, how did you afford that suit?” May gushed. 

“Thanks May, uh Harry got it for me, and yes I know I told him not to be he’s stubborn” Peter laughed just thinking about Harry made him warm, and of course his Aunt picked up on that and cooed at him” 

Peter blushed, ever since Harry had asked him out (which was only three days ago) he’d kept blushing every time someone so much as mentioned Harry, he didn’t think the blood could keep rushing to his face like this and he thought he might explode, obviously he didn’t, but still. 

Peter took a deep breath and fixed his hair, 

“Why am I so worried, this is my best friend” he thought to himself. 

“He’s also my crush” Peter reminded himself and he remembered why he was nervous. 

“Pete, stop doing that with you shirt sleeves” May called. 

She couldn’t even see him but she knew he was tugging at them, it was his nervous thing. 

Luckily he was saved by the bell, 

“Oh my god” Peter thought

He opened the door to see Harry smiling and looking perfect as always. 

“Hey gorgeous, ready to go?” Harry asked. 

Peter nodded dumbly, Harry was so confident and he looked so good! 

“Don’t do anything stupid” May called, causing Peter to face palm and Harry to chuckle. 

“The ONLY things we do are stupid” Harry called back and as they walked out together they could here May laughing to herself. 

“For a creepy crawly house spider who always seems to be covered in blood, you brush up well” Harry teased taking Peter’s hand. 

Peter blushed for the billionth time and Harry shook his head tutting. 

“See Peter, this is why you never get hot dates in pink dresses, all you do it sit there and blush. Good thing I do all the talking” 

“Or I’m gay and I don’t want any hot dates in pink dresses” Peter added. 

“Smooth” Harry joked. 

Peter so wanted to kiss him then and little did he know, there would be more than a few times tonight where he wanted to kiss Harry. 

“So where are we going?” Peter asked. 

“It’s a surprise” Harry said 

“You’re so original” Peter teased. 

Harry laughed and they continued walking before they reached a cute little French restaurant. 

“Classic” harry heard Peter mumble, this only made him grin more. 

“Viola, monsieur [Le Bernardin” ](https://www.le-bernardin.com/menus/dining-room/dinner/)

Peter chuckled and Harry opened the door for him. 

The waiter came and showed them to their table. 

Once they were seated Harry pulled out his reading glasses so he could read the menu, and once more Peter found himself wanting to kiss Harry. 

“Peter?” Harry asked once he’d had a flick through what to eat. 

“Mhm” Peter hummed in response. 

“I want you to know that if you try to pay for this I’m breaking up with you” Harry stated, looking quite serious. 

“We’re not even together” Peter replied 

“Rude, fine then I’ll just tell the whole world your spider man” Harry joked. 

Peter knew he wouldn’t do either of those things even though they weren’t together yet.

“Harry, you don’t need to threaten me, that’s no way to treat your date” Peter replied smirking. 

“Good, if you expect me to treat you properly then you’ll let me pay, comprendre?”

 _“Oui”_ Peter mocked causing them to both crack up.

The first course of food was served and it took Harry almost an hour of explaining to Peter that it was degustation and that means they bring the food and they choose the food you don’t order it. Peter still didn’t understand because well, Peter was Peter. 

“puis-je avoir du champagne” harry asked. 

“Oui, je le ramènerai” 

Harry ordered a bottle of Champagne and when he took a sip and closed his eyes, Peter wanted to kiss him so badly. 

They went through a lot of sea food, and a lot of wine, and a lot of dessert. 

Finally when they came to their last dessert, Harry was eating his Rum Caramel Mousse, when he got it all over his lips and Peter couldn’t control himself anymore. He was at a French restaurant eating French food, with his friend boy and now he really wanted a French kiss. So he leaned in and internally giggled at the look on Harry’s face. He leaned right forward and locked his lips with Harrys, managing to successfully move his dessert so he didn’t stain his shirt. 

Peter didn’t notice all the eyes on the two disrespectful boys making out in the fancy French restaurant nor did he care.  
All he could focus on was Harry leaning over the small table with his hands in Peter’s hair. Peter was longing for more, so he pushed through with his tongue and Harry gladly let him in. 

Finally. 

Finally Finally Finally! 

Peter finally got his French kiss and it was better than he could’ve expected. Peter could still taste the caramel in Harry’s mouth and Peter never wanted this moment to end. It was magical in every way and Peter felt as though he could taste the stars. 

Harry on the other hand, had a great moment of euphoria. A feeling he’d never felt before. No girl or other Boy had ever made Harry feel like this. Harry wanted to hold onto Peter forever. Sadly for him he needed some oxygen and so he didn’t faint he gently broke the kiss. He gasped for air, and swore he could still taste Peter in his mouth. He was unaware everyone in the restaurant had started clapping until he saw his adorable boyfriend blush bright red. 

Harry called for the bill eager to get out of the embarrassment of all the eyes on them. 

The waiter came and gave it to them and Harry slapped down his credit card, the waitress came over and inserted the card the wrong way several times, long story short it was a painfully long process, and Harry wanted to LEAVE! 

Finally after they’d left the restaurant Harry could feel Peter’s warmth again. 

They wrapped up together walking home. 

“Peter do you have your web shooters?” Harry asked. 

“Of course” Peter replied unsure of why he would ask. 

“Mask?” 

“Mhm” 

“Can you swing us up to the Oscorp roof?” Harry asked. 

“Its freezing Har” Peter complained. 

“Don’t be a baby” harry teased. 

“But I am a baby” Peter whined, pulling his mask out. 

“My baby” Harry reminded him as he was whisked into the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing an end chapter as well! Keep on the lookout!!


End file.
